Arrow
by deadman68
Summary: Oliver Queen whom was thought dead returns to Star City but his city isn't the only that has changed. Oliver had been stranded on an Island for five years and during that time he has changed but now has returned. He sees that his city is falling thanks to an group of corrupt business people. He knows that he can't do it as just Oliver Queen so he becomes the hero known as Arrow.


**Hello everyone, this is deadman68 and I'm bring you my sixth story overall but my third story involving a Superhero for I also write origin stories for Superman called Man of Steel and Wonder Woman called Amazon Princess so check those out as well. This story does take place in the same Universe as the following stories:**

**1. Batman Begins by ChainGangSoldier45**

**2. Man of Steel by Myself**

**3. Green Lantern: The First Flight by ChainGangSoldier45**

**4. Amazon Princess by Myself**

**5. Fastest Man Alive by Invader Abigail**

**6. Prince of Atlantis by Yodog12345**

**Those are the current main stories leading into Justice League of Earth 30 (Created by Vampireboy45 himself)**

***I don't own Green Arrow only Jason Blade who is only mentioned for now but will make an appearance in a future chapter.**

_September 19__th__ 1980_

**Queen Mansion**

It was a quite day in the Queen house hold, it's been five years ago today when they received the news that their yacht that the son Oliver Queen was on along with his father Robert Queen had destroyed in a freak accident. An older woman about 35 with sandy brown hair entered the main hall and tonight she was to meet the board of directors at Queen Industries on the future of the company now that Robert was gone. The woman was Robert's wife and Oliver's mother Moira Queen, she reached for the knob on the front door when it started to turn. She stepped back scared that someone was trying to break in then the door opened. Standing in the door way was a young man about eighteen, Moira looked the man over then looked right at him in the eyes then that's when she realized standing in front of her was her thought dead son Oliver.

Moira puts her hand to her mouth, "Oliver?" she asked as she started to cry. The young man entered the house and he looked like Oliver.

"Hi mom" he said with a faint smile, Moira smiled then ran and threw her arms around her son's neck engulfing him in a hug. Footsteps could be heard so the two broke apart then looked up to see Oliver's sister and Moira's young daughter Thea who was about 14 come running downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. She stepped dead in her tracks when she saw her long thought dead brother standing in the doorway. Soon they're in a group hug, "I missed you guys so much" Oliver said as tears traveled down his cheeks. As much as they wanted it to continue Moira had leave for her meeting, she kissed both of her kids once more before walking out the front door.

Oliver turned to his little sister, she had grown so much since he last seen her and it killed him that he couldn't be there to help her with any problem she had. "Let me go clean up and how about we have dinner?" he asked making it seem as he had never been gone. Thea shook her head then Oliver kissed her forehead then made his way upstairs, he walked into his old room and was shocked to see nothing had been touched. He looked at everything, he smiled when he saw an old picture of himself along with his best friend Dinah Lance. He made a mental note to go see her, he walked into his bathroom then pulled out his old razor. He looked at himself in the mirror then began to save the beard he had grown, he put his razor away then comb his hair along with making another mental note to get his haircut.

As Oliver made his way down the steps he could hear not one but two female voices, he walked into the kitchen to see Dinah Lance as here. He smiled then walked over and gave her big hug even picked her up and twirled her around. "When Thea called and said that you were alive and back I came straight over here to see it for myself" she said, Oliver didn't say anything, as he was just happy to see his best friend and his whole family again. They ended up ordering pizza since no one felt like making anything. Oliver's mother returned from her meeting to say that since no one was willing to run the company it was going to go public allowing people buy shares. "I'll do it" Oliver said suddenly catching everyone off guard, "I mean I'm eighteen which doesn't that mean the company goes to me?" he asked his mother.

"Yes but… Oliver, are you sure? I mean you just got back home" she replied, Oliver nodded his head.

(Later That Night)

Oliver sat in his room, his mother had gone to bed as did Thea and Dinah left a few minutes ago. He looked around at his room, then realized that the Oliver who came home wasn't the same one who left as he was never going to be the same after what he went though being stranded on that Island for five years. He stood then went to the pile of newspapers that he had taken so he could catch up on the news. The first article came as a shock to him,

_June 19, 1980 Gotham Gazette_

_Gotham's Son Bruce Wayne returns after missing for five years_

It was just like him, Oliver knew whom Bruce Wayne as he remembered meeting the kid when he was younger. He put the paper down then picked up another,

_August 30, 1980_

_Wayne CEO Bruce Wayne announces partnership with Blade Enterprises to _

_Help bring the World into the future_

Oliver looked at the image on the front page, it was a picture of Bruce and someone Oliver remembered quite well. Jason Blade was the youngest person to ever become owner of his own company as the age of 17. Oliver also remembered that he didn't get along with Jason when they went to school together. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, seeing that it was only 9:30 he stood then left his room. He grabbed his jacket and keys to his father's motorcycle then left the house.

He hopped on the bike and started it, he revved the engine then drove out of the driveway. He drove into the city, he looked at the buildings from behind the visor of his helmet. He couldn't believe how much the city had changed since he been gone, he came to a stop at a red light. "HELP!" Oliver shifted his head to look into an alleyway, he hopped off his bike and ran over to see a man cowering over a young woman. The man must've heard Oliver running over cause he turned as Oliver neared.

"This doesn't concern you kid," the man said then turned his attention back to the girl. Oliver picked up an object and chucks it at the back of the man's head. The man turned around again, "Alight punk… that's it the man pulled out a small knife. The man ran at Oliver and swung at Oliver who ducked then brought his fist up punching the man in the arm causing him to drop the knife. Oliver drop down then swept the man's legs out from under him. Oliver stood but as he walked over to check on the woman the man kicked him in the back of the knee. Oliver drops to his knees, the man stood and picked up the knife once again, "I know…. How about I take that helmet off and cut your pretty face up," the man said as he reached out to grab the helmet.

Oliver moved with quickness, he grabbed the man's wrist then twisted it. He did it hard enough to hear a crack. Oliver jumped up and spun in the air hitting the man with a roundhouse kick to the head knocking the man out cold. Oliver stood then looked over to the woman who was crouched in the corner of the alleyway. He nodded her then turned left and hopped on his bike driving back to his house.

**Thanks for reading and please check out Man of Steel AND AMAZON PRINCESS Which is lacking reviews for me to continue thanks again for reading everyone PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
